Mobile electronic devices are an integral part of modern life. Notebooks, netbooks, tablet computers, smart phones and other portable devices comprise more than half of all computers produced worldwide. People use them to communicate, work, relax, and study. The memory in these devices store large amounts of personal data such as contacts, photographs, videos, authorization information, and much more. Corporate computers also contain official correspondence and documentation, which may include trade secrets.
These mobile electronic devices are often targets for theft or robbery. Criminals can have various objectives: to gain access to a computer's hard drive, to sell the computer, or, rarely, to use it themselves. Portable devices are easily lost due to their size and the fact that they are constantly moved around by the user.